


oh you wicked thing

by fishlette



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlette/pseuds/fishlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>PP prompted: Pirithous, Hades, comeuppance.</sub>
</p><p>Hades is judge and jury, Persephone is executioner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh you wicked thing

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on ff.net

Time, in the underworld, is a fickle thing; it is impermeable and porous, fresh with the scent of immobility.

Pirithous is drowning amidst this slough of time, screaming for rescue. _Theseus_ , he calls, voice clawing at his teeth, _Heracles_ , he cries, tears carving painful grooves into his skin. He knows they will not come but his wailing does not cease, it is his only constant in this world with no sun.

He has been here for days, months, years, alone with the taste of copper on his tongue and he knows that his throat must be raw and coated with blood.

Pirithous sits upon death cold stone, brambles coiling at his feet and remembers.

—

Hades is resplendent on his throne, cloaked in brocade and velvet; he is formidable and rabid with anger. Persephone drapes herself around her husband, a soothing balm to his ire.

“You plotted to steal my wife.” The walls shake and the ground rumbles.

Hungry shadows lick at Pirithous but he is a hero and he is king of the Lapiths and he dares to raise his voice against Hades.

“I am a king and a son of Zeus, I deserve a goddess as my bride and I chose Persephone.” He ignores Hades’ glare and settles his lustful gaze on the fair queen.

“My brother’s mortal children are arrogant brats!” Hades’ low voice slices Pirithous’ ears, “You deserve a lesson in humility.”

“And what do you think beautiful goddess?” Pirithous asks with a wink.

Persephone steps towards him with the grace of a swan. She smiles and crushes his jaw beneath her fingers.

“I think you are a fool in a king’s costume.” She hisses, eyes blazing and Pirithous is afraid.

Hades’ shark grin is sharp and disturbingly handsome.

“Shall I call Hera to deal his punishment?”

“No,” Persephone turns soft eyes on her husband, “let me.”

—

Pirithous is paralyzed in his seat, willing his muscles to stretch, to move. He screams apologies into the thick stagnant air.

No one answers.


End file.
